Metroid Rebirth/Chapter 12: Old Memories
Dark Samus slowly opened her eyes, her body still filled with pain from her previous battle with the entity known as Metroid Prime. She slowly attempted to rise from off the ground, but collapsed as she didn't have enough energy to fuel the exertion. Feeling drained, she slowly closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. Outside of the room, Samus sat across from Valfor, her armor deactivated. In between them was a small fire with a kettle of Dal tea hanging over it, a drink that Valfor thought would help to ease the stress from the earlier battle. He had already finished explaining to Samus of his apprentices arrival, and of the training they had performed. Samus still didn't entirely trust Dark Samus, and was about to ask more questions when Valfor suddenly asked "Your suit is of Chozo origin, is it not?" Samus was surprised by Valfor's knowledge of the Chozo, and replied with "Yes... but how did you know?" Valfor replied with "Because they have been here before. We owe them much, for without them we would have died out many centuries ago." Seeing that this had caught her attention, he continued with "They arrived many, many years ago, during the early years of our civilization. They saved us from a great evil. If you wish to know of this story, you need only ask." Samus shook her head yes, prompting Valfor to begin his tale. "In the beginning of our civilization, we formed a mighty city, Aldaos Zul, the ruins of which you saw earlier. For awhile we were for the most part a warrior race, engaging in battles with the other tribes. Eventually, a major war broke out between our tribe and another one to the north. For many years we battled, countless warriors dying for a foolish belief that they were righteous and their foes were evil. This war would have continued if not for the arrival of the beings from beyond the stars, the Chozo. Within weeks they ended the war, completely transforming our warrior race to that of one dedicated to peace. With our efforts no longer dedicated to war, we quickly advanced. Eventually it was apparent that the Chozo would have to continue their journey, though they left us a communicator should we ever need them again, and with that they returned to the stars." Valfor took a sip of his tea before continuing. "All was good for many, many years, and peace ruled the land. We gained true harmony with the planet, tending it and protecting it. Our Golden Age began... but it was not to last. One day, another entity came from the sky, a massive life-form sealed within an organic pod. It crashed into the the planet, burrowing down into what we know call the Caverns of Tarak. We investigated it, of course, thinking it was possible a damaged ship with an injured crew. The men who went their uncovered a massive pulsating pod, from which a powerful lifeform exited from. It began to absorb the pod into its being, greatly increasing its mass. We thought it was peaceful, but when we approached it, it shot forth tentacles of its own flesh and... absorbed them too." Valfor's face became grim as he continued. "We quickly built barriers and energy shields around it in order to contain it. For a time it seemed to work, but we were wrong. It was only waiting. Before it esaped, it spoke, mentally to us. When it absorbed life, it absorbed their sentience, and when it absorbed us, it gained out minds. It said (Foolish lifeforms, why do you resist me. You cannot survive, for I shall absorb all. Earth and metal shall become my structure, water and blood shall become my inner fluids, all manners of organics shall become my flesh, you will become my mind, and your world will become me.) after which he absorbed the energy that bound him and the structures that hindered him. Our warriors and golems fought valiantly, but it was all for naught, for they to were absorbed. It then unleashed a viral spores that created a deadly epidemic that infected only our race, the one that had attempted to stop it. As hundreds died every day... all seemed lost." Valfor took several more sips of tea, and then said "We managed to contact the Chozo, who arrived several days later. They were quickly told what had happened, and they soon created a cure that destroyed the spores. They then prepared their armor and weapons and proceeded to the caverns, intent on stopping the entity. After several hours the Chozo returned, weary but victorious. They rested for several days before they returned to their home. We later entered the caverns to find the pod had reappeared, but now it was sealed with several Chozo energy fields. We had been told that the Chozo had been unable to kill it, but they managed to seal it. We keep the area under guard at all times, lest the beast reawakens continues its rampage. I fear what would have happened if the Chozo had never visited us, and that is why we owe them everything." With his tale done, Valfor stood up and walked towards the window overlooking the tribe. Already most of the damage from the space pirate attack had been repaired, and many of the citizens had returned to their daily routines. Valfor then said "We know you will be leaving soon, and we have already repaired your ship and upgraded it with Chozo technology left over from the days of old, as thanks for your aid." Samus was extremely grateful for the aid, when Dark Samus entered the room. Samus looked at her, and was about to reply when suddenly Valfor said "It is still alive." Both Samus' turned to him as he went on to say "The entity you referred to as Metroid Prime is still out there, and its reign of destruction will continue. You must overcome your distrust for her or risk the fate of the galaxy." Samus realized that Valfor was right, that she did need to trust her former foe. Suddenly her com-link went off, and answering it, she found it to be ADAM. Answering it, she listened as ADAM said "I've been trying to contact you. The Federation needs you back, there has been a situation." Upon hearing this, Samus said "Fine, I'll be there soon." As Samus left the building, she stopped and then turned to Dark Samus and said "Are you coming?" Dark Samus seemed confused until Valfor said "Go, it is for the best that you do." And with that both left. Valfor grinned as he saw them heading towards the ship. He also knew that he would one day see them again... one day. As both entered the ship, Samus said "Well, before we go, your gonna need a name. I don't think the federation will be so willing to learn that Dark Samus is back among them, even if you were separated from Metroid Prime... hmm... well technically you don't know who you are... I guess that makes you a bit like a Jane Doe... how about Jane Aran?" Hearing this, Dark Samus smiled and readily agreed, after which they entered the ship. ---- Deep in space, Metroid Prime drifted deep in thought, contemplating his plans for galactic domination and the spread of phazon. Up ahead was a small planet, Kros Anes, a world of vast forests and rocky mountains infamous for their complex caves. The native sentient lifeforms were a bat-like species known as the Mook. Metroid Prime altered his course so that he would crash into the planet, and in preparation a large shell of phazon surrounded him, though heavily concentrated in order to prevent detection until it was too late. However, as this happened, a wayward Federation satellite began to detect the phazon, unknowingly adding a new element to Metroid Prime's plan... Category:Chapters Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Category:Metroid (series)